Não posso te perder
by bluenakes
Summary: Perfeito. Era a palavra que descrevia a sua vida, até algo acontecer com seu maior tesouro... Ele. Oneshot InoGaa.


**N/a: Prestem a atenção!! Eu fiz essa fic numa aula de portuguem, quando a professora leu hoje(12/08/08), a professora saiu chorando, n.n" acreditem,eu não fiz uma melação e nem nada do tipo,ela tava é de TPM ¬¬", boa leitura e abrigado a quem ler e deixar um reviw!**

**PS: Musica: Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne( ouçãm enquanto leem, fica mais bonito e mais legal tambem!)**

* * *

**Não Posso te perder...**

_You're not alone (_Você não está sozinho)  
_I'll be by your side(_Juntos nós aguentaremos)  
_You know I'll take your hand(_Estarei ao seu lado)  
_Together we stand(_Você sabe que segurarei sua mão)

Era noite. Havia uma garota de madeixas loiras, vinte e três anos. Correndo desesperadamente dentro do hospital da cidade onde a mesma morava.

A loira de olhos azuis celestes, a qual parecia uma boneca "Bárbie", era uma mulher de corpo escultural, que trabalhava e sustentava-se sozinha naquela grande cidade rodeada por areia, Suna.

" Não pode ter acontecido algo assim, ele... Ele não pode... Não pode"

Essas eram as falas da jovem enquanto percorria os corredores daquele fúnebre hospital, no qual tanta gente nasceu, no qual tanta gente doente melhorou, do qual tantas pessoas saiam com sorrisos em seus rostos inocentes.

_When it gets cold(Quando fizer frio)  
And it feels like the end(E parecer ser o fim)  
There's no place to go(Não há para onde ir)  
You know I won't give in(Você sabe que não cederei)  
No, I won't give in(Não,eu não cederei)_

O caso dele precisava ser igual!

" Ele precisa estar vivo!".

Ele? Uma pessoa honesta,alguém que governava Suna, trazendo, milagrosamente, paz e sossego aos moradores, ele era aquele eu fazia justiça com as próprias mãos, que queria ser feliz com o seu trabalho, mas em casa ele era triste e sozinho, não tinha amigos de verdade, não conversava com ninguém mais do que ele mesmo.

Keep holding on(Continue aguentando firme)  
Cause you know I'll make it through,(Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,)  
I'll make it through(Nós conseguiremos)  
Just stay strong(Apenas seja forte)  
cause you'll know I'm here for you,(Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,)  
I'm here for you(Estou aqui por você)

Ele precisava de uma secretária, ela era a sua escolha.

Perfeito Era essa a palavra que estava descrevendo a vida de Ino. Casa perfeita, Emprego perfeito, dias perfeitos, patrão perfeito; Cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, sério, bonito e com ela... Simpático. O trabalho lhe trouxe uma grande amizade com o patrão, o tal de Gaara, "Um nome bonito", era o que ela achava.

Almoços para trabalho se tornaram encontros casuais para conhecerem-se melhor. Mas agora, nesse momento, ele corria risco de vida após um acidente. Ela entra vagarosamente no quarto onde ele encontrava-se, cheio de arranhões e ataduras.

_ There's nothing you can say(Não há nada que possa dizer)  
Nothing you can do(Nada que possa fazer)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth(Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade)  
So keep holding on(Então continue aguentando firme)  
Cause you know I'll make it through,(Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,)  
I'll make it through(Nós conseguiremos)_

De acordo com os médicos ele estaria morto, fora um milagre fica em estado de coma.

" Ele ainda está vivo" foi o que o médico disse a ela " Porém, está a beira da morte!"

A loira começou a chorar, foi até o homem deitado na cama do quarto do hospital segurou firme a mão dele e pediu:

"Por favor... Não morra... Abra seus olhos e diga que está tudo bem, como sempre faz! Só agora que vi o quanto eu te amo..."

_So far away(Tão longe)  
I wish you were here(Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui)  
Before it's too late(Antes que seja tarde demais)  
This could all disappear(Isso tudo poderá desaparecer)_

Ela rezava, chorava e cada vez ia apertando mais a mão do seu amado. Por que demorara tanto tempo para descobrir que o amava?Por quê?

Estava morto.

Logo ela foi sentindo uma dor insaciável no coração, algo que médicos não poderiam curar, que nem o tempo faria cicatrizar...

_ Before the doors close(Antes que as portas se fechem)  
And it comes to an end(E chegue ao fim)  
With you by my side(Mas com você ao meu lado)  
I will fight and defend(Eu lutarei e defenderei)  
I'll fight and defend(Eu lutarei e defenderei)_

Ela foi afundando cada ver mais na escuridão que seus olhos lhe proporcionavam. Foi sentindo os próprios batimentos cardíacos parassem.

Se ele morresse, ela morreria junto,mas suas ultimas palavras ficarão marcadas nessa história para sempre. Foram as mesmas palavras de Julieta, quando perdera o seu Romeo;

"Eu não posso te perder...".

_Keep holding on(Continue aguentando firme)  
Cause you know I'll make it through,(Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,)  
I'll make it through(Nós conseguiremos)  
Just stay strong(Apenas seja forte)  
cause you'll know I'm here for you,(Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,)  
I'm here for you(Estou aqui por você)_


End file.
